User blog:Tokka is the epicness/spam you found me
Is this a dream?"What happened?"A pair of blue eyes looked at Spencer fiercely, daring him to ask her again."I had a fight with my mom, okay? I don't have any place to go."If it is, please don't wake me from this high."What about calling Carly or Freddie?"Sam stared into his brown eyes for a moment. She could get lost in the depths and not care in the least."Carly's clear in New York, dude. And there's no possible way I'm staying at Freddork's place."I'd become comfortably numb.''Spencer had shut himself away from the world after Carly had left. He was lonely without his sister, and nobody to see him.''Until you opened up my eyes.''All those days Sam had spent here made it feel like she was living in a second home. Carly would look out for her in case she got in trouble, and Spencer would make her laugh with his antics. But since Carly had left, Sam found herself feeling different toward him. He opened up her eyes to a better place for her, one that would be less hostile.''To what it's like/when everything's right.I can't believe.''Spencer felt better when Sam was here. He at least could watch out for her, and somehow it was comforting to have someone to talk to. It felt natural to wake up every morning and see her laying on the couch with a rib bone sticking out of her hand.''You found me/when no one else was looking."So, do your parents even know you're here, Sam?""If they saw me missing, then they don't care enough to look for me. And I don't want to be found by them anyways.""If I ''noticed you were missing, would you want me to find you?"Sam looked sideways at him."You already did, Spence."''How did you know just where I would be?''Spencer knew that Sam would come here if she ran away again. And if she did when he wasn't there to meet her, she'd still find some way into the apartment. His thoughts were confirmed as he found her sitting on the couch, laughing at Girly Cow.''Yeah you broke through/all of my confusion.''Sam was generally confused. Some days it was worse than before. But when she kept staying over at the Shay's apartment, her confusion started to fade. Spencer seemed to make things better.''The ups and the downs/and you still didn't leave."I hate you!"Spencer stood there, looking down at her."Why do you hate me, Sam?""It's not important.""Yes it is! If you feel like this, I need to know why."Sam turned to look at him."Because I know that as soon as I get used to being around you, you have to leave, or you'll kick me out!"Spencer stepped toward her, grabbing her arms and wrapping his own around them."I have known you for over three years, Samantha Puckett. I've seen you at your worst, and you think that I'd leave you if things got bad?""Well, yeah. Everyone else did."I guess that you saw what nobody could see.''Sam was confused. Here she was, acting like a total rebel, yet Spencer refused to let her think that she was a bad person."Why don't you let me feel like I'm worthless?""Because I see the side of you that you hide. I care enough to ''want to see you not act tough for once."You found me.So here we are/that's pretty far.''It had been a week since that fight. Sam wanted to say something to him, to tell him that it wasn't his fault.''When you think of where we've been.No going back, I'm fading out.''Spencer was busy making spaghetti tacos in the kitchen while Sam was brushing her hair and fixing her makeup.Tonight was special to the two of them. It was Valentine's Day, and it marked the start of a new beginning for them. Tonight, there was no going back.''All that has faded me within.''Sam sat quietly, afraid to talk and ruin the perfection of the silence. She was always afraid to talk during dinner.''You're by my side/now everything's right.''Spencer could see that something was making her nervous. He allowed himself to stare at her for a few minutes, taking in the way her hair fell perfectly around her eyes, the quiet and thoughtful expression she had. Now that she was here, it seemed like everything would be okay.''I can't believe."Spence?"Sam looked at him as she sipped her Mocha Cola."Yeah Sam?""Thanks for being there for me. It means a lot that you're doing this when you probably have a date or something to go to."You found me/when no one else was looking."Actually," he said with a grin, "You, Miss Samantha Puckett, are my only date tonight."This was an honest truth. When Veronica had called to cancel their plans, Spencer was hurt. Especially since he had gotten her a beautiful necklace as a gift, and made reservations at the best restaurant in town. But since plans had changed, he decided to give his favorite tough girl a nice surprise.How did you know just where I would be?''Sam said nothing for a moment, then found her voice."Wow. Thanks, Spencer.""No problem," said the artist in question."Um, since it's Valentine's Day, I decided to give you something special too."She smiled at the look of curiosity on his face, then leaned over and kissed him on the mouth."Thank you for being my valentine."''Yeah you broke through all of my confusion.''Spencer just sat there, shock evident on his face as the girl got up quickly from the table and ran up the stairs.It wasn't that the kiss was awkward. He'd grown to love everything about her, like the way she could devour a plate of ribs in five minutes, or the fact that Underwater Celebrities was a show that annoyed her.It was that she felt the same way about him.''The ups and the downs/and you still didn't leave.''What was she thinking? Sometimes Sam really was stupid. Why had she kissed him? Now he was probably going to avoid her, like Freddie had after they kissed.''I guess that you saw what nobody could see.''He saw something different. Her soul wasn't perfect, and anyone with eyes could see it had glue and tape to fix the cracks and scars. But she wouldn't let anyone see her cry, except for him of course.''You found me.''As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, Sam still hadn't left. She knew that it had to happen soon, or something would go wrong. But how could she tell him?''And I was hiding.Til you came along/and showed me where I belong. He woke up and went to the living room, expecting to see the familiar sky-colored eyes and golden hair streaming across the couch.Instead, he found a note.Spencer,I'm sorry it's come to this. I really hate leaving you now, but staying won't do us any favors.Please know that I love you. I always will. I just can't stick around any longer.''-SamHow could she leave like this? Where would she go? She belonged ''here, ''with him.''You found me/when no one else was looking.''Sam walked the streets of Seattle, wiping the tears on her old denim jacket. It was important for her to leave. She couldn't stick around and risk doing something stupid. Sam hoped that Spencer would stay in the apartment and not come looking.''How did you know?''Spencer grabbed his car keys, praying it wasn't too late to find her. He drove around, checking everywhere from the Groovy Smoothie to the CD shop."You think that I'd leave you if things got bad?"He yelled at himself for asking such a dumb question. Because this time, ''she'd left him. And things were the best they'd been in years.How did you know?''Cursing herself for not having a plan, Sam huddled against the stone wall of the art museum. If he was smart, he'd look here. He would remember their old meeting spot. That's what she told herself.''You found me/when no one else was looking.''He ''had to find her. The weather was bad enough driving, and she was probably walking. She'd die ''out here if he didn't find her."Why did you have to leave, Sam? You could be home with me right now," he kept thinking, cursing his own blindness.''How did you know just where I would be?"Come on, Spencer. Remember our spot. Come look for me."He would know. Sam was certain he would know.Yeah you broke through/all of my confusion.''There had to be some place that Spencer hadn't thought of. He'd checked every spot that he remembered, and the confusion was killing him.''The ups and the downs/and you still didn't leave.I guess that you saw what nobody could see.''Sam saw nothing but large flakes of white. As a kid, she always loved snow. But now it was blinding her, making her see shapes that were nothing but imagination.''You found me.How did you know just where I would be?''The snow was picking up, falling harder and harder. He prayed that he would find her soon, before she froze to death out here.''You broke through/all of my confusion.''Samantha Puckett was so tired. The dazzling snow was making her sleepy."Just sleep for a moment, Puckett."''The ups and the downs/and you still didn't leave.''Driving through this nightmaric storm, he swore to drive through Seattle all night until she was found. Up and down the twisting roads, if he had to.''I guess that you saw what nobody could see.''She was dreaming. It had to be a dream. Spencer Shay wouldn't be kneeling in front of her with a ring if Sam was really awake.''The good and the bad/and the things in between."Sam! Sa-am!"Spencer screamed at the dashboard, almost missing the gray wall of the art museum.He had good memories here, like winning an award for the bottle-bot. There were bad ones too, like the time he'd set himself on fire trying to light up the Christmas tree of noses.But as he backed up, he saw what he'd been looking for all night.''You found me.''Sam was vaguely aware of someone picking her up and cradling her like a fragile doll."Sam?"The voice was familiar, like a friend."Spencer," she said gratefully.''You found me.''Spencer held her closely, as if she would die in his very arms."It's about time, dude. Do you realize how cold it is out here?"Laughing, he brushed the golden hair out of a pair of gleaming blue eyes."Come on, Sam. Let's get you home."As he carried her back to the car, Spencer told himself that this wouldn't happen again."Hey Spence?""Yes, Miss Puckett?""Can I come with you when you bring your art here again?"The man shook his head at his tough little china doll."I'm glad I found you, Sam."And now that he had her, he'd never let her go. Category:Blog posts